


【佐鸣】白纱之夜

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 它的美丽并不庸俗，将长久不息地成为人们的真主。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	【佐鸣】白纱之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 叔时期，未婚暧昧期。

“其实我一个人能走。”鸣人趴在佐助背上说。  
佐助充耳不闻，把他往上掂了掂。鸣人的下巴搁在佐助肩窝里，呼出一口气：“今天怎么对我这么好？”  
没人说话。佐助踩在月光藏身的洼地里，每一步都响起水花飞溅的哼咛。秋夜风寒，他的脚趾也好像有些湿掉了。鸣人低头向下看，一片漆黑，从佐助的裤腰处开始就看不清楚了。他们走在林中偏光的地方，偶尔被树后巨大的月亮照见，鸣人眨眨眼，黑色就变成白色。  
佐助背着他好像一点儿也不费力，赶路的速度甚至跟起步时没什么两样。鸣人在大蛇丸基地附近作战受了点伤，佐助发现他的时候，狼狈的七代目正靠在一边闭眼修整，嘴巴喃喃地动着，似乎在与九尾狐狸说闲话。  
一个身影闪到他眼前，蹲下来和他的目光持平。开口便不留情地刺道：“身手已经这么迟钝了吗，吊车尾的。”  
连语气都无比肯定。鸣人沙哑地笑起来，眯着眼望向佐助，直到对方也久违地展露微笑。  
如果刚刚他有一毫的生气，现在也大概不会了。他们在笑容的往返应和中，争吵多少次，就和解多少次。  
鸣人觉得自己有点喜欢这个人用小时候的绰号呼喊他。烦死了，真啰嗦，废话好多，尽管仍旧要一字不落地反驳回去，不肯落丁点下风。但许多年过去了，这个称呼中早已失去它原本酸刻的嘲讽。  
“虽然九喇嘛肯帮我治好身体上的伤口，但估计今天晚上回到村子里去是不行了，”鸣人自言自语地说，“好久没有露宿了的说，佐助，我们上次看见满月是什么时候的事了？”  
这时佐助转过头，一轮月在安静地燃烧。  
火之国的往事如烟，记忆围绕着他的头颅，令他想起很多个夜晚。没有陌生人在这轮光洁的月盘下走动，敌人最后一丝气息死在风里。只有他们。  
“忘了。”佐助的目光很沉，“一个人在外的时候见过很多次，但和你一起……恐怕已经是十几年前了。”  
“十七岁，我生日那一天。”  
“嗯，确实是很久以前了，”佐助站起来，把手递给他，“休息够了就起来吧，我们该回去了。”  
鸣人捂着阵痛的腹部，惊讶地瞪大眼睛。  
过了半晌他才舔了舔嘴唇：“我们？”  
佐助笑了：“我们。快走，如果是我背着你还能赶在今天门禁之前回去。”  
那张刻这猫须的脸上不再显露讶异，托辞也被鸣人咽下去。他生怕这个好不容易见上一面的男人反悔，于是鬼使神差地，竟然主动伸出手做了一个要抱的姿势，嘴角挂着狡猾的笑意。

走在路上，两个人有一搭没一搭地闲聊。  
“不要得了便宜卖乖，白痴，”佐助无情地说，“今天只是破例。”  
“嗯……让我想想，你上次回来陪我去喝酒的时候也是这么说的。”鸣人笑嘻嘻地搂住他，用耳朵贴了贴佐助的头发，“小佐助已经因为我破例过这么多次了，也不差今天。”  
黑发男人没有出声驳回，好像是一种默许。  
“佐助，刚才是开玩笑的说！要是很累把我放下来也没关系。”鸣人说，“你一只手不方便吧？”  
“背你绰绰有余了，”佐助说，“你这家伙倒是完全不重。”  
“毕竟本火影可是每天忙到饭都来不及吃啊，会变重才有问题吧？”  
鸣人想起自己办公桌上积成一座小山的泡面桶，不由得咧了咧嘴。佐助哼了一声，不再表态。  
他想说你也不轻松，我们都一样。方才被揽到背上的时候鸣人也偷偷摸了一把：佐助瘦了，又好像没有，他贴着男人的脊背，因此能够完全感受到他走路时的起伏，这种感觉就好像两个人的骨头长到了一起，时而有触电般绵麻的刺痛。  
“说起来，你是怎么找到我的？”  
“正好在附近。”  
“上次你用鹰给我传信，我还以为你这混蛋又打算一年不回来了呢，”鸣人的语气里倒是听不出责怪，“去年木叶高层上下开年终表彰会，你的得票率竟然比我还高。”  
“怎么，七代目不得民心，打算提早让贤了吗？”  
“少说风凉话，混蛋，让贤给你你又不来，”鸣人撇撇嘴，“八代目要是能赶紧找到合适的人选，我肯定辞职走人！”  
佐助听了觉得好笑，托着鸣人身体的手拍拍他：“以前不是还吵着要做火影吗？”  
鸣人想了想，认真道：“我想和你在一起。”  
“这话不是你这个七代目火影应该说的，”佐助冷淡地开口，“既然言出必行，就好好肩负起这份责任。”  
月亮温柔地照在佐助的脸上，鸣人侧目看去，头发挡住了友人的轮回眼，只有右眼的轮廓被夜晚浅淡的光线牵拉，带着神秘的情绪。而在这一刻，三十二岁的男人猛然意识到，这只蕴含着巨大力量的眼睛，来自一个骄傲的宇智波的瞳孔，他未曾好好地注视过。  
在永恒的夜空中鸣人可以找到带着紫色长尾的流星，凝视天边的黑洞，在那里，有无人知会的传说，它们那么遥远，就像这只离他不过几厘米的眼睛。  
鸣人动了动嘴唇，最终把目光转向了今晚最大的主角，那轮始终跟随在他们身侧的月亮一语不发，但一切真理都知晓。  
他觉得自己的身体被月的光华照得透明，什么秘密都没落下：“我完成了小时候的梦想，得到了大家的承认，也守护了身边的人。可是佐助，你知道吗？当我每次站在火影岩前看着爸爸，好像又多了一个新的……”  
他意有所指地看向佐助，接上最后的话：“一个新的愿望。”  
“是吗。”  
“嗯，至少在我死掉之前，我不会让它落空的。”  
“我也有，”佐助沉默了一下，然后轻轻地道，“人很贪婪，你是，我是。这没法避免，只有尽力去实现。”  
“真不像你会说的。”鸣人嘟哝着，“好啦，把我放下来吧，我可以自己——”  
话到一半，他却截住了接下来要说的内容。一阵风掀起了佐助刻意蓄起的黑发，在鼓动的秋声里，他看见了那只紫色的轮回眼。  
月亮的光无法在无机质的瞳孔里折射，银辉却留下了。  
那一瞬间，鸣人想要留下它。留下这一切。他忽然改变了主意，在佐助没有把他从背上拽下来之前，十分用力地抱紧了好友的脖子，他抬起头，望向今晚的月亮。  
它的美丽并不庸俗，将长久不息地成为人们的真主。

“我们都有一个愿望。”

FIN


End file.
